<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still by allwaswell16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091790">Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16'>allwaswell16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Harry Styles, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Champagne, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Colorado, Cowboy Harry Styles, Cowboy Hats, Famous Harry, First Dance, Horses, M/M, Mountains, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Oaths &amp; Vows, POV Alternating, POV Harry Styles, POV Louis Tomlinson, Rock Star Niall Horan, Series, Snow, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Songwriter Louis Tomlinson, Summer, Time Skips, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, side shiall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has settled into his life in Colorado with Harry, their horses, and of course, Lacey the goat. And now the day has arrived to finally marry the man who makes this place feel like home.</p><p>A wedding time stamp for the Until universe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouies/gifts">nouies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. I never expected to write more of Until, and I definitely never expected it to be a three part series. I'm not overly fond of writing fics into a series. But this year has been a YearTM, and these characters helped me through it. They were a comforting place to rest my mind and bring me some happiness. And I hope maybe they've brought you a little of the same. I've always known what their happy ending looked like and how they'd choose to get married and how they'd celebrate it; I just never expected to write it down. I hope you enjoy it. Sending all of you who read my fics so much love. You'll never know how much I appreciate every one of you &lt;3</p><p>Thank you to my writing soulmate <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb">taggiecb</a> for holding my hand through this year and every fic I write &lt;3</p><p>This one is for you, Lou! Thanks for all your support through the years and especially for this series. We're Louies, so we're a team. haha. So here's an early Christmas present for you and a huge thank you for being my friend &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis sipped champagne as his eyes searched the sea of people currently in his backyard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for your husband?” Niall slung an arm around his shoulder as they both faced the huge white tents, sprawled across Harry Tale Horse Haven just beyond the barns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still thrilled a bit at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband </span>
  </em>
  <span>to describe Harry. “Yeah, have you seen him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably in the barns with Shawn showing him some horse equipment or something. You know how they are when they get together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here they were at their very lavish wedding reception every inch of the ranch filled with famous musicians and their family and friends, and Harry was in the barn with his horses. He’d let him have a few minutes with Shawn as he mingled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever team of people his assistant found to create this fairy tale looking wedding reception deserved every penny they’d spent on it. He walked beneath the white canopy and through the tables covered with white linen and decorated with gorgeous greenery and golden chalices. Lights were strung from the edges of the canopy to meet in the center at a huge crystal chandelier, beneath which Louis could see Hank spinning Meg around the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at them for a moment before being interrupted by Julia Michaels and Calvin Harris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, congratulations!” Julia brought him in for a hug as Calvin lifted a champagne flute to him. “Text me next time you’re in LA. Got a song that might be right for Niall, but it needs some work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Yeah, we’ll be there in the fall for a bit. Gonna meet Niall while he’s on tour and have some work to finish up there, so actually it’ll be perfect timing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calvin took a sip of champagne before setting it down on a nearby table. “We miss you for footie, mate. But I can see why you like it here. Beautiful. Taking a honeymoon, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, after LA we’re going to head to Italy for a bit. Harry doesn’t love leaving the horses, but we’ve hired on plenty of help. So they should be fine for us to take a bit of an extended trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calvin pretended to slide money off an invisible stack of cash. “All that Heartbreak Weather money. Make it rain, lad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head with a laugh. “Gonna be spending a lot of it in Italy I’m sure. Harry hasn’t been back there since he did a film there. So quite a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’ll ever go back to acting then?” Julia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t. We’re pretty damn happy here.” Louis couldn’t have stopped the smile spread across his face if he’d tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another voice piped up behind him. “Disgustingly in love. Love to see it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bebe!” He turned and wrapped his friend up in a hug. “Good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We miss you in LA! I’m sure that’s what everyone keeps saying, but it’s the truth. Especially because Niall is always keeping you busy, slaving away over his songs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now!” Niall appeared next to him. “I am one hundred percent responsible for all of Louis’ happiness, so the rest of you can clear out. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Niall waved his arm around at the other guests. “Does Steve Aoki’s uncle have a horse ranch in Colorado? No. Does Benji Madden know any cowboys? Also no. Did Sam Fender have a drone for you to crash into your future husband’s tree? Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mehhhh!” A small white goat nudged against his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Lacey begs to differ, Niall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I take no responsibility for Lacey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry walked up with Shawn at his side. His heart swelled at the sight of Harry dressed so formally. He was so unused to seeing him like this, like the movie star he’d once been. In moments like this, his life felt a bit like a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure clean up nice, Styles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Tomlinson.” Harry shot him a sideways grin as he gave him an exaggerated once over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you and Shawn been doing? Please tell me you haven’t been ignoring our guests in favor of talking to the horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall snorted. “Told you. They’re both ridiculous. And frankly, you’re not much better, Lou. But at least you branch out to goats, too, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn nudged Niall. “Babe, it’s almost time for you to sing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, best man slash the entertainment duty calls!” Niall smacked a kiss to Louis’ cheek that Louis dramatically pretended to wipe off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slipped an arm around his waist and nodded to Louis’ friends. “Should probably head over to the dance floor then. Almost time for our first dance. And if we’re not ready, who knows what Niall will announce to everyone about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis made a face. “Fair point. We’d better get over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Harry’s hand pressed to his side, they made their way to the dance floor beneath the lights and turned to the small stage at the sound of Niall’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, hello, beautiful people. I’m Niall Horan, and I’m Louis’ best friend and since he helped me write this song, I decided I’d perform this one for free. Consider this performance your wedding gift. Just kidding. Shawn would kill me. Pretty sure he already sent you every horse thing you could ever use.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn rolled his eyes and handed Niall an acoustic guitar as the string quartet behind him began playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry led Louis out onto the dance floor as their guests watched on. He saw Harry’s friend, Melanie wipe her eyes as Niall began to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My mind is complicated, find it hard to rearrange it. But I’ll have to find a way somehow.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowly made their way across the dance floor, and Louis caught their friend Kim’s eye as she smiled at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me you want it. A thousand miles away from the day that we started.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very far from the day I found you in that tree over there,” Harry whispered into his ear, sending shivers across his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I’m standing here with you just trying to be honest. If honestly means telling you the truth, well, I’m still in love with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis glanced over Harry’s shoulder towards their families, their phones all out and recording them. He saw Meg clutching onto Hank’s arm. He saw Liam give him a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, we’ll be alright. Oh, it’ll be alright.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his gaze focused in on Harry, his husband. The rest of the world fell away as he looked into those green eyes that had looked on him with everything from distrust to annoyance to lust to love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his face to Harry’s and whispered against his lips. “We’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>               ~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six months earlier…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready, son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded to Hank as he pulled on his boots and a weathered coat and his cowboy hat, making sure his gloves were in the pockets. Louis appeared in the doorway with Lissie at his heels. It still amazed him how beautiful Louis looked in anything he wore, dressed up for an awards show with Niall or in sweatpants in their living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today, somehow Louis looked more beautiful than he’d ever seen him look. Maybe because it was their wedding day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready, Lou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To marry you? Been ready, Hazza.” Louis pulled on a coat over his red Christmas sweater as Harry grabbed his hat off the couch and walked it over to him. He tugged it on over Louis’ slightly shaggy hair and kissed the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scrunched his face. “You are so weird about my nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help it.” Harry shrugged. “Never had anyone been as obsessed with my dimples as you, so I’d say we’re even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Not really the same thing. Dimples are a thing lots of people like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips drawing him nearer and whispered low enough so as not to embarrass Hank. “Yeah, but how many like to come on them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis squawked as Harry dug his fingers into his side. “So crude. Not sure I want to marry you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lacey will be disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed. “Guess I’ll have to go through with it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped Louis’ hand and held it to his lips for a kiss before leading him towards the front door where Hank was waiting to board a sleigh hitched up to two of his horses. Meg was already on board the sleigh, wrapped up in a parka that nearly reached her toes and sitting with her cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Helen.” He greeted as they boarded the sleigh and sat down. “Thanks for doing this on Christmas Eve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg’s cousin smiled graciously. “You’re welcome. I’m happy to do it for such a lovely couple. Our church services are only on Christmas morning, so it all works out. And Louis, happy birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grinned. “Thanks. Best birthday of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry squeezed his soon to be husband’s gloved hand. Hank pulled the reins, and they were off across the ranch through the snow, glittering in the late afternoon sun. It didn’t take a terribly long time to reach their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big Gambel oak came into view, and Louis snuggled up closer at the sight of where Harry had proposed. Hank stopped the sleigh, and they made their way closer to the grand, old tree. It arched over them, an altar of branches frosted white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hank and Meg stood back, letting this moment truly be just about Harry and Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love consists of this, two people whose souls have joined together to protect and strengthen each other in all labor, care for each other through sorrow, share with each other every gladness, and be with one another in the silence,” Helen began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a long service held out in the cold mountain snow, but it was exactly right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now as you make your promises to one another, may you both make them with deepest meaning and sincerity. May this be only the beginning of a relationship that will grow stronger with each passing year so that your later years are even happier than your early ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had never been more ready for anything in his life than to say his marriage vows to Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Harry Edward Styles, take you, Louis William Tomlinson, to be my husband. I give you everything that I am and everything that I have. Before you crashed into my life, I didn’t know how much was missing in it. But now I could never be without. I want to share with you in all life has to offer, in both good times and bad. I want to laugh with you and cry with you and have children with you. And I promise to love you more every day of our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grinned hard, his eyes nearly closed, and Harry wiped away the tear on his cheek. “I, Louis, take you, Harry, to be my husband. I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You are my home, Harry. I never even knew I needed a home until you came and gave me one, and I want only to stay here with you forever. Wherever you are is the place I belong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beneath the boughs, they exchanged rings and pledged a life together, and when they returned to their beloved ranch, they stood in the still winter’s night and knew they were home.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for taking this journey with me! If you enjoyed this time stamp, please leave kudos and comments. You can reblog the <a href="https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/637588031697731584/s-t-i-l-l-part-three-of-the-until-series-written">fic post here</a> or retweet the <a href="https://twitter.com/all_was_well_16/status/1338892499386044419?s=20">tweet here</a> and I shall love you forever &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Sending you all so much love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>